It's A Man's World
by KingOfTheWorld'sFanfiction
Summary: In The World of Shinobi woman had no voice it's a world where the only way a woman would be guaranteed a good life is if they belonged to a man who had real power and influence but they would basically become his Property if a woman was raped and impregnated the man would not be punished the woman would become his property it wouldn't matter their age either woman are men's objects
1. Chapter 1 Hinata

It's A Man's World

Chapter #1

Hinata Hyuuga

Hinata Hyuuga is Daughter of the leader of one of the greatest Clans of the Hidden Leaf Village there are 8 great Clans in the entire Village and they are Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Akamichi, Uchiha, Uzumaki. One day Hinata was walking home from a long day at work she worked at the hospital with all her friends but today was different while walking home she thought that she was being followed when she tried to lose whoever it was down an alleyway she felt a sharp pain someone had grabbed her arms she turned to face whoever her attacker was it was Naruto Uzumaki the son of the Lord Hokage "Hello my little Hyuuga out pretty late tonight aren't we?"

Hinata frightened tried to smile "Just on my way home so please let me go" Naruto smiled this made her even more scared "of course but not before I make you mine" these words filled her with the deepest dread.

For a woman becoming a man's meant losing all freedom they would have to stay at their man's house until he came home and give birth to as many children as the man asked for and their was no deeper shame for a Great Clan than having one of their woman taken into another Naruto had been given a top secret mission to make as many woman from as many different clans and villages his it was a mission from his father and he always obeyed his father

"No! Please don't do this!" Naruto smiles and starts feeling Hinata she tried to escape but Naruto just got a tighter grip on her then he stripped her down she felt to cold wind of the night sky on her body he tore her bra and panties off and started feeling her pussy with 3 fingers of one hand and with his other hand he groped her like no tomorrow Hinata was scared out of her mind she didn't want this to happen to her but even she couldn't deny it felt good whatever it was that Naruto was doing in her heart she wanted him to stop but her body didn't.

Naruto really getting into it started liking her neck making Hinata moan in pleasure she couldn't help it she was enjoying it Naruto throws her to the ground but before she could make a run for it he grabbed her legs and stuck his tongue inside her pussy liking her in all the right places the pleasure was so overwhelming she let out loud moans that could be heard miles around realising that if he wanted to make her his before anyone could stop him he needed to impregnate her soon so he took out his dick realising what he was about to do Hinata tried to make a break for it but Naruto just grabbed her and pulled her back down and shoved his cock inside her pussy an extreme pain engulfed Hinata a pleasurable pain that was so surreal she had no idea weather she wanted to scream out in pain or moan in pleasure so she did both

In and out Naruto went in and out with his dick making Hinata want it just to stop she didn't care anymore she just wanted him to end it "Just do it!" she screamed Naruto smiled and picked her up and leaned her up against the wall of a building and pounded her pussy it was like nothing she had felt before she thought she was going to pass out from everything she was feeling the pain the pleasure Naruto broke her Hymen and blood dripped out of her pussy down his dick and he thrusted it all the way into her womb after about 5 minute of this he was finally ready he was about to come she felt it coming "No out come outside of me not inside" Naruto didn't listen he came inside her womb leaving Hinata out of breath and on all fours Naruto took his dick out then got behind her and stuck it inside her pussy again doggy style and started thrusting

"No! No, no! not again" She squirmed around trying to get out of his grip but it was no use he liked her neck and even nipped at it then he grabbed Hinata's breasts lifting her up making her sit on him thrusting her pumped her and with one finger he pinched her nipple then just like before he came inside her womb and no matter what Hinata did she couldn't move her body and become frozen in pleasure and just for good measure Naruto got down on her and he thrusted his dick in one last time and came inside her womb for a 3rd time then bolted leaving her in an alley

5 minutes later a Hyuuga member found her disgusted that a Hyuuga could let herself be raped by someone outside of their clan he took her straight to her father who was furious Minato the Hokage on the other hand couldn't be more thrilled

"3 times? You came inside her womb three times? That is excellent news my boy can't tell you how proud I am of you." Naruto smiled "Thanks dad but don't worry if she ain't pregnant I'll make sure she is tomorrow the Hyuuga are a proud clan they won't let anyone know she was raped and Hinata will force herself to go to work at the Hospital even if she didn't work their she'll want to know if she's pregnant and mum works there she can get Hinata to wait in a room and I'll rape her again making sure she gets pregnant plus it's kinda fun" he laughs hiding a frown and sorrowful look he may love his father and do everything he says but he hated the mission he had been given in fact he thought the way Woman were treated and categorized was wrong and cruel but orders are orders

Kushina having heard the conversation wanted to do something but couldn't after all she was a woman and any man worth his salt would laugh at her and respond with making her suck his dick the next day at the Hospital Naruto had been right Hinata had forced herself to go to work with a limp she would have had one after the sex Naruto forced upon her but that wasn't the reason she had such a bad limp you see after the Hyuuga member had taken Hinata in front of her father he beat her until she told him who had raped her but if she had she would be betraying the man she now belonged to her father knew this so he told her to go get a pregnancy test done and if she was pregnant he would disown her she was to leave and never return to the Hyuuga Mansion but if she wasn't she was to tell him who tried to make her his possession.

Kushina was told by Minato the plan to force Hinata into a second Raping so she was to get a sound proof room ready and so she had Kushina had thoughts about saving Hinata as best she could by putting her in a none sound proof room but she was afraid if she did Minato would be upset and no one ever wanted to make him upset least of all Kushina after all the only reason she was with him is because she was raped it's how most children were born in this day and age so at the hospital Hinata had gone through a few tests with Kushina and was asked to wait in a certain room a sound proof room while waiting Hinata couldn't help but get a chill down her spine 5 minutes of waiting that's when the door opened again Hinata looked p expecting either Sakura or Ino to walk through but instead she saw Naruto the second she saw this all the color from her face drained away

"I see you've come to see if you have become my property well I'm here to make sure that you do he takes his pants off revealing a hard cock Hinata goes to scream when Naruto ran over to her and forced his dick into her mouth and making her deep throat it. As he was getting her to suck his dick he was also slipping his fingers into her pussy with a spare hand she couldn't believe it not only was this her second rape session in 3 days but how good it felt she didn't mind that it was forced upon her that she could lose the respect of her entire family or that she might be pregnant at the young age of 16 she just knew that she wanted to feel his dick inside her pussy again and have him explode his cum inside her again without realising it she had begun to willingly suck him until finally he came in her mouth and she drank as much as hse could before it exploded out of her mouth and some landed on her face down her cloths on her cloths and even some on the floor

She stripped and laid down waiting hoping for his dick when Naruto saw this he was horrified "I'm raping you and yet you willingly give yourself to me? Why? I'm a cruel person?" Hinata nods "I know but I can't help it I want that feeling again of your dick inside me cumming into my womb the bliss I felt the other day was so great I can't explain it" Naruto nodded then slowly took her pants and panties off and his dick teased her around the edge of her pussy then he shoved it into her womb the feeling she got from the force was a pure bliss of ecstasy. She wrapped her legs around him and they began to make out as he banged her grabbing her ass taking a breath for air he licked all around her body then made out with her again until finally he came inside her she screamed with pleasure luckily it was a sound proof door otherwise Sakura and Ino would have heard walking past looking for Hinata

Kushina walked in with Hinata's test results seeing Naruto and Hinata the way they were didn't surprise her she put the test results on a table and left shutting the door Naruto looked at the results "well?" Hinata asked in a hopeful tone Naruto smiled "Well depending on who you are it's either good news or bad news I know for my father and me it's good news but I don't know about you?" Hinata getting impatient "Tell me am I or aren't I?" Naruto nodded his head slowly "yes you are. You are indeed pregnant with my child" Hinata smiled she couldn't believe it she was going to give birth to a child her child and to someone she had, had a secret crush on during high school. She had no idea weather she was pleased or not just that her life was about to change for better or worse forever


	2. Chapter 2 Sakura

It's A Man's World

Chapter #2

Sakura Haruno

It had been 3 weeks since Hinata had received the news she was pregnant as a reward for his first success in his mission Minato awarded Naruto his very own Mansion where Hinata moved to with Naruto but it wasn't the end Naruto still had lots of work to do according to his father Sakura's family may not belong to a clan but they have had extremely useful with medical Ninjutsu there wasn't a family alive that could best them in Ninjutsu department not even Lady Tsunade said to be the best Medical Ninja of her time could best them in that department so Naruto had his next mark he needed to fuck and impregnate Sakura Haruno but how, she unlike Hinata found out about Naruto raping Hinata and knew that she was his woman now she wasn't about to let her guard down and let the same thing happen to her plus she liked Sasuke Uchiha they had even been promised to each other their weeding was fast approaching so if Naruto was going to make her his it would have to be today Sasuke had been away for weeks on a top ranked Mission this was part of Minato's plan to get Naruto to make Sakura his after all the law clearly states a man can claim as many woman as he likes but if the woman has been claimed by someone else or is married to someone else that is like stealing someone else's car and driving it off the edge of a cliff destroying it not even Minato could do anything after they were married so Naruto knew what he had to do and he wasn't about to let his father down

Later that day Sakura was going home on a Train Naruto was following her and Sakura knew this but she was ready for him or so she thought when the train stopped 3 hours away from her stop and everyone in the train got off except for her and Naruto she knew something was up they were in an empty carriage 3 hours away from the next stop and she couldn't run when the train was in motion all the doors automatically lock Sakura slowly backs away from Naruto as he moved ever closer "Stay back ass hole I'm warning you" Naruto gave her an evil smile "come now my little cherry blossom you know who I am what I'm going to do to you and you know there's nothing you can do to stop it plus you're a woman so nobody would want to stop it because unlike Hinata you don't even belong to a proper Clan" Sakura got a twinge of fear in her eyes she knew everything he was saying was true still she wasn't about to give up without a fight.

"You're a fucking dirty bastard you already have Hinata isn't that enough?" Naruto laughs at this comment "Let me ask you do you collect Cards?" Sakura looked confused and nodded "Yeah well my brother does he collects Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokémon" Naruto smiles "Well tell me just because he has a Charmander does that mean he doesn't want a Charazard or a Squirtle or even though he has a Dark Magician does that mean he doesn't want a dark Magician Girl you see that's what you are to me collectables I have a Hyuuga in my collection next is a Medical Ninja you are going to be raped her on this train for the next 3 Hours possibly more if there's a power failure so if I was you I'd prepare myself for the Hymen breaking because according to Hinata it hurts a lot"

Sakura looks around for anything she could use for a weapon but before she could find anything Naruto grabs her wrists and forces his tongue down her throat and they start making out until they need to take a breath for air he then reaches under her top and bra and starts feeling her breasts she moans from the pleasure while struggling to keep her mind focused on escaping but it doesn't work the pleasure is so great she can't concentrate he then moves one hand inside her pussy and he makes her cum 3 times the pleasure she feels is so good he drops his pants revealing his hard cock and she looks terrified not just about losing her virginity to rape but the size of his dick scares her he aligns it against her pussy and she closes her eyes bracing herself for the impact and he shoves his cock into her breaking her Hymen she screams in pain and moans with pleasure he then starts moving slowly she still has her eyes closed he begins to speed up Sakura wraps her legs around Naruto and Naruto smiles at this knowing that if he comes inside her she'll end up just like Hinata addicted to his cock

He starts going even faster and faster Sakura moaning and screaming in pleasure bracing for the creampie Naruto is about to give her when he gets close to cumming he nips at Sakura's ear then with one final thrust he comes the biggest load he ever had flooding her pussy she bites his neck so as not to scream but Naruto doesn't take his dick out no he wants to make sure she gets as much cum as possible so without taking it out his starts thrusting his dick again and again until finally he comes he does this repeatedly and by the time they arrive at Sakura's stop he had cum inside her womb 11 times Sakura about ready to collapse limps off the train drenched in cum Naruto follows her home and she too out of it to notice as she falls onto her bed

Naruto follows her and strips her down to nothing she wakes from a nightmare or she thought it was till she realised it had happened everything on the train and she sees Naruto with his dick inside her pussy ready for another round she tries to scramble to a bat to try and fight him off but Naruto holds her down and starts sucking her tit he circles her nipple and then nips at it then does the same to the other boob and then with his hands pinches her nipples both at once and she moans again and again not knowing what to do Sakura falls back onto a pillow Naruto smirks and picks her up and sits her onto his dick and starts bouncing her forcing her to make him cum and he does he cums into her pussy he then takes his dick out and lifts her legs up high and just like how if a snake buts you and you lift your leg up the poison would spread the cum doesn't fall out of her pussy it goes further inside her until there's nothing to fall out he then places her back to him then he checks out her ass and without warning he shoves his dick inside Sakura's ass and she almost screams but bites her lip to stop herself knowing if anyone heard how embarrassing it would be if they rushed in to see her being raped by Naruto

Naruto continued to fuck her ass until he came and when he came and took his dick out her ass squeezed together pushing the cum out like a little cum hose Sakura turned to him with a look that says how much longer is this going to last Naruto grabbed her face and face fucked her and came inside her mouth forcing her to drink every last drop which wasn't as much as Hinata had to deal with but it was still a lot the nine tails inside him helped him keep up with all the sex finally

Naruto was getting tired so he decided he would cum one last time then go to sleep so that's what he did he got on top of Sakura and pounded her she felt like her pussy was going to turn to dust if he kept going like this but Naruto didn't stop no matter how much Sakura asked "Please it's obvious without a doubt I now belong to you there's no way I'm not pregnant so please stop" Naruto smiles "I will after this last cum blast" Sakura looked annoyed "and might I say you're taking the fact that you've become my property surprisingly well" Sakura groans "Well complaining won't do anything you've impregnated me so there's nothing I can do plus I'm pretty sure Sasuke didn't care for me so he'll probably thank you" Naruto smiles then with his last few thrusts he comes inside her sending a jolt of both pleasure and pain through Sakura

Naruto feeling absolutely exhausted falls next to Sakura asleep as does Sakura finally able to relax without having her pussy thoroughly fucked she knew that by the time she woke up she'd have a growing baby inside her she didn't know how she felt about it only that if it was a boy she would make sure he treated woman with respect or at least try to.

 _ **[Just letting you all know I'm just getting the chapters done these are the drafts I will update at a later date to go more in depth with the story don't worry I'll also eventually go through all my stories and fix the grammar once I have time]**_


End file.
